El casi-suicidio de Armin
by Matryoshkah
Summary: El pequeño Eren interrumpe la lectura de su mejor amigo Armin, sólo para comenzar a fastidiarlo diciéndole que se parece a una niña. Armin se levanta enojado, y dispuesto a probarle a Eren lo contrario. One-short. shonen ai


_Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

_Advertencias: Shônen ai. _

_Mi segundo aporte al fandom. Espero les agrade._

El casi-suicidio de Armin.

.

* * *

><p>Nubes naranjas adornaban el cielo en un bonito atardecer de otoño mientras los niños jugaban y cantaban alegremente <em>"kagome-kagome"<em> a las cercanías del río que cruzaba la ciudad. A lo lejos, cierto niño rubio siempre prefería sentarse en uno de los escalones cercanos al río para leer con detenimiento cualquier libro, en lugar de gastar energías jugando, como todo los niños a su edad. Él tenía el privilegio de saber leer apenas con ocho años.

Ese día en particular, a Armin Arlert le dio por leer una novela en vez de un libro educativo sobre animales o la naturaleza. Una novela de romance cuya cubierta escarlata le había atraído desde el primer momento al verlo en el estante. Era la primera vez que leía sobre el género. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención al tema de los amores, pero mientras más leía dicha novela, más se daba cuenta que se trataba de un tema muy interesante. Era casi increíble toda la discordia que podía causar sólo el amor. El amor parecía ser algo tan toxico pero a la vez tan esencial para la vida. Era paradójico. Incluso eran interesantes los capítulos en las que había algunas escenas subidas de tono.

Armin estaba bastante concentrado en la lectura, cuando de repente su mejor amigo le colocó la mano en la espalda y se sentó a su lado, desconcentrándolo.

—¿Qué estás leyendo esta vez? —preguntó Eren fingiendo interés.

—Es una novela de romance. —contestó el rubio de igual modo.

—¿Humm romance…? ¿Ahora también te da por leer cosas de niñas? —preguntó Eren sin dejar de lado su gesto fastidiado—. Por eso después te andan confundiendo con una niña.

Un tic nervioso en su ceja y un leve sonrojó apareció en el rostro de Armin.

—¡No sólo las niñas tienen derecho de leer este tipo de historias…! —se defendió el rubio con cierta vergüenza.

—Ya pero no te enojes —Intervino el moreno antes de que su rubio amiguito armara un berrinche más complicado—, sólo digo que… ¿acaso no son las niñas las que leen ese tipo de libros y sueñan y suspiran y cosas por el estilo?

En vez de arreglar las cosas, Eren empeoró más la situación.

—La mayoría de las niñas a nuestra edad ni siquiera saben leer —se defendió Armin evitando sentirse ofendido por las palabra de Eren—. Además, una simple lectura no me va a convertir en niña.

—Tú ya pareces una niña, Armin. Es sin ofender pero ese cabello tuyo, y tus ojos grandes y tu voz, son demasiados femeninas. —dijo Eren sonriendo de una manera amigable.

Ofendido. Armin se enfureció completamente, cerró de golpe el libro y se levantó de la escalera. Eren hacía ese tipo de comentario porque le parecía divertido ver a Armin así de enojado. La forma en que fruncía el entrecejo e inflaba sus mejillas, parecía una niña al cual le acababan de quitar su caramelo.

—Te probaré que no me parezco a una niña. —concretó Armin tirando el libro en el suelo y corriendo hacia el borde del río. Eren se levantó del suelo con curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer su amigo. Luego miró con incredulidad como poco a poco Armin trepaba hasta el delgado murillo que retenía el agua del caudal, con el objetivo de caminar a lo largo de éste sin caer al río.

Eren se acercó un poco preocupado al ver como Armin empezaba a tambalearse sin siquiera empezar a caminar. El muro sólo media dos metro de alto, más sin embargo Eren empezó a preocuparse por la vida de su amigo, el cual no sabía nadar. Armin no era muy bueno con su equilibrio y si por casualidad llegaba a caerse en el río él no podría rescatarlo porque tampoco sabía nadar. Tratándose de Armin eso era casi un suicidio.

—Vamos Armin, sólo estaba bromeando. Baja de allí. —indicó Eren tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo para ocultar su creciente preocupación.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una niña! —Contestó el rubio enojado, empezando a caminar por el estrecho muro, temblando y tambaleándose como una gelatina— ¡Hacer esto no es tan difícil, incluso Mikasa lo hace sin problema!

—¡Pero Mikasa es Mikasa, y tú eres tú! ¡Ella es atleta de nacimiento, jamás compares…! —Exclamó empezando a enojarse también. Él sólo había hecho una simple broma y Armin se la estaba tomando muy a pecho— ¡Ya deja de comportarte como una niña y baja de allí!

—¡¿Estás tratando de decir que soy más niña que Mikasa?! —exclamó Armin empezando a sentir sus ojos húmedos. Si las cosas seguían así, no soportaría tanta ofensa por parte de Eren.

—¡Te estoy tratando de decir que bajes de allí!

—¡Déjame!

—¡Armin!

En medio de la discusión Armin se balanceó peligrosamente hacia el costado del río debido a un repentino mareo. En ese instante el chico sintió el horror más profundo de toda su básica vida. Estaba consciente de que no sabía nadar y que la corriente del río pronto lo mataría, por lo que sólo cerró fuertemente los ojos haciendo que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, y se dispuso a esperar lo inevitable. Pero Eren fue veloz al tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia el lado contrario del río. De esa manera Armin cayó en el suelo y Eres se resbaló cayendo a su lado.

Duraron varios segundos tumbados en el suelo, mirando al cielo con la respiración levemente agitada. Luego Eren se incorporó y volteó a ver a su amigo. Armin tenía una mueca de pánico inconfundible en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren.

—Estuve a punto de morir, pero sí, estoy bien. —respondió Armin sin mirarlo—. ¿Después de eso te sigo pareciendo una niña? —Preguntó ahora mirándolo.

Armin en verdad se había enojado. No era común en él que perdiera el juicio de esa manera, de hecho, Armin se caracterizaba por guardar siempre la compostura y pensar antes de actuar. Eren se sintió terriblemente culpable por el casi suicidio de su mejor amigo. El pobre rubio inclusive aún tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, temblaba ligeramente, y su boca estaba levemente abierta debido a su respiración agitada y, maldición, era demasiado parecido a una niña. "No sólo pareces a una niña Armin, sino que eres más bonito que cualquier niña" fue lo que pensó Eren en ese momento.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Armin con la excusa mental de que quería verlo más detalladamente. El rubio al sentirlo tan próximo a su rostro se sonrojó de la manera más tierna que Eren había visto en su vida, tanto así que el mismo moreno también se sonrojó. Finalmente unieron sus boquitas formando un tierno beso. Armin nervioso cerró fuertemente los ojos, a diferencia de Eren, quien los dejó abiertos para ver la tierna reacción de su mejor amigo. Momentos después, se separaron uno del otro, totalmente sonrojados.

—…Eren… —balbuceó Armin sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡No le vayas a decir a nadie lo que hicimos! —Exclamó Eren frunciendo el ceño avergonzado y levantándose de suelo rápidamente—… no le digas… a nadie que… te di mi primer beso. —susurró de una manera tan inaudible que Armin no lo escuchó.

—¡Baka! ¡No se lo diré a nadie! —dijo Armin también frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero un punzante dolor en el tobillo le hizo consciente de que la caída si lo había lastimado— ¡A-auch…!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Eren inclinándose al lado de Armin.

—Sí, creo que me lesioné el tobillo. —indicó el rubio apenado.

Eren torció su boca y tocó su mentón en un acto pensativo. Ya estaba oscureciendo y pronto debían volver a sus hogares. Mikasa no estaba allí para ayudarles así que debía pensar algo para trasportar a Armin a su casa.

—Puedo apoyarlo Eren, no te preocupes. —dijo Armin tratando de apoyar su pie en el suelo mientras ocultaba el dolor. Al verlo, el pelinegro sonrió.

—Nada de eso —Negó Eren con el dedo, enderezándose—. Yo te voy a llevar en mi espalda.

—¡¿Ehhh?! —exclamó Armin completamente sonrojado—. ¡Me niego!

—Vamos, súbete.

—¡Es muy vergonzoso…! Esas cosas las hacen los novios a sus novias… —lo último Armin lo susurró desviando su mirada a un costado. Lo sabía porque en la novela romántica que estaba leyendo, el chico siempre cargaba a su novia en la espalda.

—Pero es necesario hacerlo, de lo contrario te va a doler cuando camines, y además llegaremos más rápido a tu casa si te cargo. —explicó Eren—… tal caso… tú serías la chica…

—¡Eren!

—Ya, ya, no te molestes. Sólo móntate en mi espalda y vámonos.

Armin tenía incluso el peso de una niña. A regañadientes el rubio se montó en la espalda de su amigo y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. De esa manera Eren lo llevó hasta su casa.

Fin.

.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Éste drabble a continuación fue la idea que inspiró a hacer el one-short. Se los dejo a quien lo quiera leer. ¡Cuídense!

.

* * *

><p>Antes de apagar la lámpara y acostarse a dormir, el rubio empezó a recordar sus días de relativa paz.<p>

Con todo ese tema del romance, Armin se preguntó a sí mismo si alguna vez había sentido ese extraño sentimiento. Amor. Y allí descubrió que en realidad jamás había estado enamorado (y los deseos de explorar el mundo exterior no contaban). El amor es el sentimiento hacia una persona que naturalmente nos atrae. Él jamás ha sentido eso. Antes de saber la verdad, le atraía la misteriosa personalidad de Annie. También le parecía bonita Historia y Sasha. Pero jamás había experimentado los términos generales de la palabra amor, del verbo 'estar enamorado'. O si los sentía, pero los ignoraba. Esa última opción era factible ya que relacionaba mucho la palabra amor con Eren. Sin embargo, estando en su situación actual, lo último que debía pensar era en esas cosas…


End file.
